


Bread

by Prettyseaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Bottom Eren Yeager, Caring, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Love, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyseaboy/pseuds/Prettyseaboy
Summary: Summer sun over Paradis.A heatwave.





	Bread

The summer sun swept over the horizon, bright green leaves clumped on trees leaving slivers of light to peek through the window of the kitchen, the back room of the bakery. Eren had slipped over his own feet. Levi caught him, without hesitation, deciding a few silent moments later that the way Eren was staring into his soul was sinful and too beautiful. He hadn't had enough of Eren yet.

The raven had caught him half in a dip, one arm tight around his waist, the other holding onto the counter. Their lips, slowly, pressed together. They'd finally went for it, after years of longing. Even before they had opened their bakery together.

Eren stayed in the other's arms, grip loosening gradually as Levi settled them to the floor. It had been covered in flour from baking, but it was fine. Nothing mattered to either of them but each other in that moment.

Levi was between his thighs, rutting up against him just barely whenever they moved which elicited sweet moans or gasps from the brunette. He'd never felt so close to Levi, it was heaven being there. The raven stayed propped up comfortably on his elbows, Eren's hands slipping to his face to hold as their lips danced harmoniously. Levi decided, Eren was made for him. Eren as well, Levi had been his since the day he was born, and vice versa.

They stayed there kissing for a long while, until Levi took him by surprise. Ripping his capris out from under his plump ass and down to the middle of his thighs, bringing his skimpy-and-cute lacy, g-string thong with him. Levi unbuttoned and unzipped his black dressy-jeans, shifting them downwards so he could press his clothed, hard member against his brunette's pretty, wet opening. Eren twitched, groaning in a soft voice at the foreign contact.

Levi pressed one last kiss to Eren's lips, then another to the corner of his mouth, before he placed them at the base of his jaw, mouthing over all the space he could slowly as he worked his way down to the crook of the brunette's neck, making sure to take his time in doing so. With all the pretty noises Eren was making, it was more than worth it.

One mark, he'd sucked and bitten and mouthed into Eren's sweet skin to make sure it bruised, he left it there so anyone passing would know Eren had been with him. He wasn't worried at all about the hungry stares Eren got from their older customers or their creepy, old neighbors. He'd protect Eren until the day he died, no matter what.

That thought left him with his hand on Eren's hip, thumb massaging a small bruise into the skin while he pressed kisses past Eren's collarbones, past his breasts, having gone in between them, flicking one of them with his free hand to make Eren yelp, he'd kissed past Eren's cute tummy, filled with sweets for sure, down to the  _ mons pubis  _ he hadn't expected to not be bare. Eren took spectacular care of himself so that he always looked good enough to eat, and he knew that Eren cared a lot. He stared a lot, he couldn't help it. Eren called out to him, softly, hands covering his pink cheeks sparsely while he gazed away.

“Don't stare,” he'd pleaded, angelic and gentle, shy. He was so shy. Part of Levi said fuck it all, fuck his brains out. But the good part of Levi, the one that was in control, stayed true to his will. Eren was only a small little lamb, virgin and timid. He was weak, too, with an oh-so-low pain tolerance. Levi closed his eyes, burying his nose against the patch of soft hair. It was impossibly soft, in fact. He never took Eren as the type to style his pubic hair, but he took the new information in stride, kissing the lower area of his tummy, then where it dipped before his pubis rose. Eren had whimpered and shivered, shaking through it all, and it had been sweet music to Levi's ears.

Eren's capris came off his thighs. Levi wasn't shy of using his teeth to pull the brunette's stringy thong off, nipping his thighs in the process. Eren tried covering himself once bare, fruitlessly as Levi took hold of his wrists, kissing them both, and flattening his tongue against Eren's throbbing clit. Eren nearly screamed, only finding a choked-out cry to leave his lips while his toes curled. Levi rose again to push Eren's arms back between his breasts. The brunette kept them there, tremors running through his smaller-than-average frame as Levi backed down.

“Don't. Don't cover yourself,” the raven huskily murmured to him, while his thumb lined Eren's hipbone. It wasn't a plead, it was a  _ warning _ . “If you do, I'll tie you up…” his lips stayed over the brunette's opening, warm breath hitting Eren's cool skin, “you want that, perhaps?” He shook his head in response, but  _ god _ , he wouldn't mind, even if he wanted their first copulation to be gentle.

His eyes never left Levi's. How could they?

He was certain Levi's underwear was soaked through with his wetness. He couldn't help it while Levi had been rutting up against him and, since Levi hadn't let up before, he figured Levi was fine with it. However, it was much different when Levi's tongue was buried inside the source of all that wetness, between Eren's thick labia, running along the length of it then flicking against the bundle of nerves the brunette hated the most. It felt better than anything he'd ever felt in his life, but it was too good. Each time the wet appendage hit his spot he could feel more liquid drip down his opening. They hadn't even started much of anything and the floor was already a mess… more so than before, from their baking.

Coupling, that's what this was, Eren told himself, while his thighs were being pushed as far back as they could go -- which meant they were against the hardwood floor. Eren was pliant and extremely flexible, due to constantly stretching in his free time. But he was tight and needed the foreplay to loosen his poor cunt before it took any real-deal sized  _ anything _ , and Levi was absolutely milking everything out of that excuse, as much as he could. Eren had been crying for at least fifteen minutes about being too persistent with his tongue, alas, Levi was relentless, giving Eren orgasm after sweet orgasm while his tongue worked the small hole open. His bright and throbbing clitoris demanded more attention -- much better than Eren could have asked in his blissful state.

Levi gave, deeming Eren's small opening was ready for more than his slick tongue, something bigger. But he could admit, Eren tasted sweeter than any dessert he'd ever baked. Eren gripped Levi's hand in panic when his thumb started rubbing against his clit, crying just barely as Levi kept on. He stopped at the pitiful noise, holding Eren's hand and moving to lay at his side, on his side. One of Eren's legs draped over the raven's thigh.

Eren held his hand, guiding it shyly to his entrance, holding it in place over the area while he pushed Levi's middle finger down against the sopping-wet skin. Eren's fingers trembled on Levi's wrist as the digit found shelter between his soft, throbbing insides. The organ had been abused by his raven's tongue, leaving him moaning when something firm was inside him instead. Levi's opposite arm had reached around, under Eren's waist and underneath his shirt to pull it above his breasts. If Levi was glad Eren had forgotten a bra before…

He leaned over the brunette. His perky nipples had rubbed against his shirt so much that they were red. They were hard and Levi couldn't resist. His tongue abused each one of them, respectively, as well, while he fingered Eren open. He got to three fingers then, with difficulty, a fourth, while he thumbed over Eren's over-worn bulb, his free hand cupping the brunette's right breast firm.

Eren begged another three thousand times for Levi, to give him what he needed so desperately. He even had called himself a slut for it, a sharp slap to his hip followed, Levi saying he'd cut out his tongue if he ever heard those words again from him. Levi finally budged, when Eren made real tears for him, for his aching cock.

He licked his lips with want, finally freeing his member with a deep, husky groan right in Eren's ear. He sat up finally, resting between Eren's thighs to rub himself against the wet opening.

“I love you, Eren,” he assured, the brunette crying.

“I love you too, Levi,” he'd whimpered, the man lacing their fingers together while he used his other to keep himself lined right up. He eased in, listening to Eren's gasps, he bit back his own in favor of the melody his sweet angel presented him with. His love was fleeting, his back arching enough to make it seem like he'd been trying to escape him. Levi's free hand then found its opposite with Eren's, intertwined them, and leaned down to press their lips together.

Levi rocked them slowly, unsettled a little himself at feeling Eren's blood coat his member. Eren panicked when the thick liquid with iron scent started to drip from himself, Levi having to promise him that it was indeed normal, and then he'd started crying, which he'd promised was also normal.

Eren couldn't bear another orgasm, hips spasming as Levi came, releasing all his thick seed inside his reddened, sopping cunt. His arms had stayed around Eren, however, and vice versa, while he finished. If Eren got pregnant then, well, he would've been happy. He thought it next to impossible, but he wouldn't have minded at all. A small part of him hoped Eren was.

“I love you so much Eren,” Levi hummed to him, kissing all over his cheeks.

“Mh..lov..you..too…” the brunette sleepily mumbled back, holding tightly to Levi as their foreheads touched.

“Wanna sleep right here? With me on top of you?” Eren nodded. “Inside of you?” Eren nodded again.

Levi chuckled. Eren was so silly, and  _ his _ .


End file.
